The Entity
by Dark Hime
Summary: Serena Smith didn't really have a life or friends and there's something wrong with the new house her parents bought. She feels it everyday that she's there and her very life maybe in danger
1. Chapter 1

The Entity

Chapter 1:

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as I came upon my group of friends. I've only known them for about a year, but they were the only people I really knew. "Hey Serena. We were just going to a party at Chad's. Talk to you later." Before I could ask to tag along, Lita's long auburn ponytail was swaying behind her a few block away with my other friends, Mina, Amy, and Raye.

"Have fun." I said to them under my breath. I know I'm not as interesting as the other girls; I can be annoying sometimes, but I would love to be apart of the group again. Like it used to be. The days when I was needed, wanted, and… loved.

All I want is one. Just one to care for me and be a true friend. I just need one person able to listen and talk to me. Never in my life have I ever been around so many people and felt so alone. It's like I don't belong here and it was a mistake for me to have been brought here in the first place. It's almost as if God himself was trying to tell me not to get comfortable here, in this place I, so foolishly, call home.

My walk to the Crown Arcade was normal as usual. People minding their own business, pushing and shoving, hurrying to get to a place they think is important. It's amazing how selfish people can be. Only caring about them not even noticing the tears falling down the cheeks of the person next to them, or how their actions hurt others.

The bells signaled my arrival. "Hey Andrew." I saw him smile in acknowledgement. My eyes rested on a familiar mop of unruly ebony hair that only belonged to one person. "Darien." His eyes followed the sound of my voice. They quickly flashed of recognition. "Meatball head." I ignored him. Today wasn't the greatest day and I was sure if I didn't ignore his remarks I could snap; and not only would we be yelling at each other as usual, but I could very well hurt him today.

"The usual Sere?" Andrew asked. "I'll have a coffee with cream and lots of sugar." I felt both of their eyes on me. "Since when did you start drinking coffee? I guess I should let you know that coffee doesn't make you smarter." The mocking in his voice was obvious. "Darien now isn't the time to be an ass…"

"Where are the loud mouths?" Darien asked cutting me off. I was completely caught off guard. "Who?" He sighed. "You know those girls you always follow like a lost dog." Andrew came back with my coffee. "I don't want to talk about it." I left a few bills on the counter and left. The bell signally my departure.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted while I closed the door. This was also pretty routine. No answer. This was also normal. Mom and dad usually worked late together at the office. Since I am their only child I had to become use to the silence. I found a note, on the fridge, this again being normal.

'Sere, your father and I have decided 

_that it would be best to sell this house_

_and buy another that would suit our_

_tastes. I know this is a bit sudden but_

_we feel it's best. We are house hunting_

_right now and we won't be home 'till late._

_Money is on the stove for a pizza. Don't _

_worry about saving us any, we'll eat out _

_Love always,_

Mom' 

That wasn't normal. I found the money on the stove, pocketed it, and left to find something cheap to eat. I can't believe they would do this to me; then have the audacity to tell me with a note. Un-fucking believable.

"Oh hey Sere. Surprised to see you this late in the day." Yeah big surprise there Andrew. I'm hungry, you're cheap, and you know I can eat Where's the surprise in that? "Just get me a bacon cheese burger and a sprite to go." He disappeared behind the swinging door, that I assumed lead to the kitchen.For 6o'clock on a Friday it was pretty empty in here. "Hey Drew!"

"Yeah!" His voice was muffled by the door. "Where is everyone?" I heard some shuffling behind the door before he emerged. "Well," he started hesitantly, "I'm going out to dinner with a few friends of mine; it's kind of our tradition. Every Friday I close the shop early and we go out. As if on cue 5 people walked in the door.

"Drew! What's happening babe?" If I didn't know any better I'd say that was Mina's voice, but… I turned around. "Mina?" She looked at me stunned for moment. "Serena, what are you doing here?" Her voice was hesitant, but she talked loud enough for the others to hear.

Lita, Amy, Raye, and Darien turned to look at me. Un-fucking believable. "Who little old me? Well I was just getting my dinner to go. I was gonna invite you ladies over, but I see you have other plans, so chao."

The cool air was very inviting as I pushed through the doors. "Un-fucking believable!" I shouted once I was out of ear- shot. Face it Serena, you are no one important; all you are is a pain. Just accept it and move on.The house was still dark. They probably won't be back 'till eleven or so.

I hate Fridays. They really do suck and sleep is now calling me; I slowly changed into my pajama pants and sports bra, climbed into the soft, plush bed, with warm sheets, and waited for sleep to take me. That phrase never did make sense to me.

'Waited for sleep to take me.' Makes it sound as though sleep could rape you or something.

'Would it take a bakers dozen to get my point to you?  
Would it take a half a pound to roll a joint for you  
Would it take some hailing mary's so full of grace to get my sound to you  
Will you help me break it down and get on thru

Down to the other side  
Its easy of you only try  
We don't lie down on the job  
Because once we hit the top there's no stopping us'

My alarm was going off and apparently today is Wednesday and the time is 4:oo a.m. because that's the only time I play Jason Mraz this early in the morning. I didn't move. I wasn't moving until I felt like it.

'Should I address all my letters to the well to be  
Should I say return to sender is just a well be done  
Should I better not take it so personally if all the good loving is never received  
Baby if it was me well I wouldn't think twice'

What to wear? I found a plain, white, spaghetti strapped tank top and black baggy bell-bottoms. I brushed my shoulder blade length hair into a single pony-tail, cleaned my face, added some make-up and was out the door.

'No not I..  
See its easy if you only try  
We don't lie down on the job  
Because once we hit the top there's no stopping us.'

There were only two places I knew that were open this early. Barnes and Noble and Barnes and Noble's Café. I got out of my sleek pink and black MR2 Spider, sweet sixteen gift, walked into the store, and directly into the romance section. I never really was a romance person; it's all Lita's fault. She got me addicted to reading them. I bought two that should, hopefully, last me until Friday morning.

"Sexy what are you doing here so early? You don't start work for another 10 hours!" Sean came in, his dyed red hair standing out in mind almost as much as his personality. "Just circulating the money back into my job Seanathan. I gotta go anyways. See you tonight, if nothing crazy come up!" I was already out the door waving before he could say 'bye'

School… What can I say about that? It's bad enough that I'm lonely when I'm alone, but damn it I don't need salt added to the injury. Just seeing all these people happy talking to their friends hurt too much.

I despise math and math analysis sucks ass. What kind of jackass puts any type of math in the morning any way? I separated myself from the girls. Somehow they managed to talk me into getting the same classes as them, and here I am sitting in a far corner of the room, alone, trying to keep hidden. The day pretty much went the same way. Alone and hiding.

"Mr. Tidwell, could you please send Serena Smith to the office to be checked out." The intercom blared the question. Mr. Tidwell was the Chemistry teacher. I felt eyes boring into me as I picked up my things and left.

The office wasn't a bright, cheery place. I think this was to keep the students from getting sent here and make the parents think their child's school is safe. Amazing, people in the world really are that naïve.

"Serena, sweet-heart, guess what? We bought a house! Your things are already set up the way you like in the new house so we're leaving so you can see it." My mother was dragging me out the office. Un-fucking believable.


	2. Chapter 2

The Entity

Chapter 2:

I have no earthly idea what my parents were high on when they said that this place was a house. House? More like a fucking castle. It was ridiculous really. It was only 3 of us, well I take that back, It was just me, if you consider the fact that they are always gone on a business trip.

"Serena you'll find that we have already taken liberties to make this feel like home. Your room is already unpacked and designed just the way you always wanted. Your father and I have to leave immediately for Greece we'll be gone for about a month or so. Here's a map of the house. We love you and be good." She gave me a kiss on both cheeks. My father kissed my forehead. "Be happy love." I smiled. I always was a daddy's girl.

I didn't like it here. From the moment I opened the door, I felt it. Something wasn't right about this house. It was as if the house was alive. And to think, I get to live here, by myself, for a month. All of this came to me before my foot crossed the threshold; it was a whole different story once I got my foot in the door. An aura so malicious, malevolent, and menacing I almost fell back outside, and against my better judgement I went inside and locked the door.

Sorry it took me so long to only update this. I felt that I should give you something for waiting this long.

**Mageblood:** thanx for the review glad you liked it.

**BigFics:** im glad you liked it also. Sry I lost you but it wasn't a poem it was a song. See her alarm went off and it was playing Jason Mraz's 'No Stopping Us' its just a song one of my fav.

Till next time.

Much love


	3. Chapter 3

The Entity

Chapter 3:

Thankful for the map, I set out to find my room. God, it was eerily quiet and this place was like a maze. I could feel the goose bumps prickling all over my body as I continued to travel deeper into the house. If it wasn't for the heebee jeebees this house kept giving me, I would've been in awe of the grandeur in which this house was built. Tall bay windows covered the entire first floor, allowing for the natural daylight to shine throughout the entire house. High arc ceilings supported by pillars leaves the downstairs part of the house completely open and the total opposite of how I feel… trapped.

I find the iron spiral staircase and slowly make my ascension to the third floor where my room was located. I shivered as I drew closer to my room. This house was a bit drafty. I wonder if the folks talked the real estate agent into shaving a little off the top as far as price goes. It was progressively getting darker the higher I went up also. My room, as indicated on the map was the third door on the right. Floor to ceiling double doors greeted me when I made that final turn. Turns out the third door on the right was the last door in the hallway facing me.

I slowly turned the handle and gasped at the breathtaking sight of what was to be my room. Tall bay windows cover one of the four walls making up the room. The light tan carpet was plush beneath my feet and there was a queen sized four poster bed that was directly facing the door and it looked so inviting. I slowly walked towards the bed as I discarded my shoes socks and jeans and stretched my way across the bed.

I felt the gust of wind before I heard the crack of the door hitting the wall. My head snapped towards the sound. Somehow the balcony door had unlatched. I crawled off the bed and headed towards the door. "Oh my…" I had failed to notice the kickass balcony that I had all to myself. It overlooked the side terrain that was our property which was covered in tall trees with low branches. The lawn was a lush green; everything back here was alive and vivid.

I jumped as I heard a slam behind me and turned to see that the balcony door was closed. I walked over and tried to open the door, but it wasn't budging. I continued to struggle with the door, "Come on. You have got to be shitting me." I gave up on the door and started to think of a way out of this mess. My cell phone was taunting me from the other side of the locked balcony door, so calling someone was out. Because we don't have a fence around our property I could call for help… the breeze caressing my bare thighs reminded me of the fact that I was only in my boy-shorts and a tank top. I was so focused on my lack of clothing that I barely heard the rustling of the leaves.

Duh. Jeez Sere, get your head out of your ass. I studied the tree closest to me to look for a branch that was low enough for me to reach and thick enough to support my weight. I had to stand on the railing of the balcony in order to shakily launch myself to the branch. Just remember, it's a pretty long fall and if I miss, my streak of not haven broken a bone ever, if definitely going to end. Ok deep breath and… go.

I jumped and lo and behold I actually held on to the branch. I could feel the rough bark scratching my arms as I struggled to get a good grip and swing my legs around the branch. I had to laugh at myself because I kind of looked a pig tied to a stick ready to be slow roasted for a group of hungry cannibals that would, of course, include myself. "This is gonna hurt." I slowly swung my body upright on the branch so I wouldn't have to work against gravity. My palms and the inside of my thighs were bleeding a little bit as I reconnected with my inner child and climbed down the tree like a little monkey or koala bear. Phase 1 complete now on to the hard part getting my half naked ass to the front door of my house without drawing attention to myself.

I pushed myself against the wall of the house. My main concern was trying not to show my ass to the unsuspecting public. I had just made it to the door and unfortunately I had to turn around to figure out where the handle was. "Don't you know you could be arrested for public indecency and indecent exposure maybe even sight pollution, Meatball Head?" I jumped slightly and quickly turned around just in time to see Darien's eyes move from my ass up the rest of my body before finally settling on my eyes.

I glared at his condescending smirk. "Darien, you're a junior in college, which makes you a grown ass man. As a college student shouldn't you be able to come up with better insults, better yet as a grown man don't you have better things to do besides insult a 17 year old senior in high school?" I'm so over being put down. "What are you doing here anyway?" He leaned in closer to me, his lips lightly grazing the sensitive area behind my ear. "That's for me to know and you…" I felt him smile against my skin. This is bullshit. "I'm sorry, but I have things I have to do and wasting my time with you is not a part of it." I put my hands on his chest to push him away from me. "So if you will excuse me…"

He ripped my right arm from his chest and held it near his face. I gasped in surprise when he grabbed my left thigh and let out a yelp when I felt his fingers dig into my scratches. "Darien let go of me." My left arm was frantically searching for the handle to the door. "Seriously Darien, you're freaking me the fuck out let me go." I wasn't even trying to appease him. I was nervous when he grabbed me, but when his pupils dilated after holding my hand up to his face I was really scared and starting to panic. He smiled slowly. Like a predator. His smile reached his eyes and I realized he was enjoying this. And I mean really enjoying this. "You really are scared aren't you." It was statement, not a question and I knew then how much he was enjoying this. I had to get away now. My hand finally found the handle and as I brought my right leg up to his chest to push away with all my strength I turned the handle to the door. His grip loosened and I used the energy of my push to launch myself inside the house, slamming and locking the door behind me. I watched Darien through the peep hole as he nodded his head with a smile and backed away from the house. "Soon." Was the whisper that surrounded my body wafting to my ears as he disappeared from my sight.

I ran back up to my room and grabbed my phone instinctively to call one of the girls before I realized that they don't want to talk to me. I sighed and placed the phone back on the night stand and grabbed some clothes for a shower.

The shower was kind of awkward. The entire time I felt as though someone was watching me, but the bathroom door was locked and the shower curtain was closed. I still couldn't shake the feeling and it didn't help that my hands and thighs where stinging where I had scratched myself on the tree. So I had what I lovingly refer to as an athletic shower, lasting all of 5 minutes. Which I guess was good in and of itself because I had to be at work in 2o minutes. I quickly dressed and grabbing my purse and keys, locking the door, and took off to work.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way Darien reacted to me. It was like a broken record with visual aid playing over and over again in my head. What the fuck happened? It was so weird and frightening. I mean we had a history that was built on a strong dislike of one another, but we have always stopped short of physical violence. The look in his eyes made me think that if I didn't get away from him now, then we were definitely going to get physical in a very violent way.

I pulled my car in the workers parking lot of the Barnes & Noble's and walked into my safe haven. It's something about the smell of books that soothes me and the smell of coffee that energizes me. It was a perfect combination of both worlds and the problems that had occurred before I walked in here were gone.

"Serena, there you are where have you been?" Sean came up to me offering hugs. "Hey sorry I'm late I … ran into an unexpected snag." He quirked a pierced eyebrow his light brown eyes sparkling in interest, "Really, was it a sexy snag?" I laughed. "Depends on your idea of sexy, to me locking myself out of the house with no phone in just a tank top and panties and having to climb down a tree to get from the third floor to ground level and then getting to the front door without frightening anyone is not my idea of sexy." I conveniently left out my encounter with Darien. No need to dump my issues on somebody else. "Wow Rina, you never cease to amaze me with the situations you get into. Tell me what kind of panties were you wearing? Was it a thong?" I playfully smacked his shoulder. He laughed at my slightly flushed cheeks. "No it was not a thong. I'll have you know I only wear boy-shorts." And that was how our night went. Like every other night, filled with laughs and kind coffee and book lovers. Yep it was just like any other day, until they walked in.

* * *

**OMG It's like I'm back from the dead. **

**Seriously, I took a deadly descent to a desolate place known as college.**

**This will probably be the only story that I will possibly stick with, mainly because I started this story when I was 15 and when I reread this story now that I'm 21, I didn't cringe with at my horrible writing and plot skills.**

**With that in mind stay tuned. I will update eventually.**


End file.
